novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Viverroids
Viverroids are a family of carnivoran mammals that includes hyenas, fossas, mongooses, civets, genets, binturongs, and even dylanusids. They range from small weasel-like forms, to medium-sized dog-like species, to humanoid animals resembling humans. Their diet ranges from insectivores, to carnivores, to omnivores, and herbivorous, depending on a species, and are native throughout the world, except Antarctica. Some species are threatened to extinction due to habitat loss, climate changes, and/or introduced species, but many species are common enough to be listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts, introductions/reintroductions, their natural wide ranges, and many tolerate most of human activities. List of non-dylanusid Viverroid species (examples) Suricata_suricatta.jpg|Suricata suricatta (meerkat). Cynictis_penicillata.jpg|Cynictis penicillata (yellow mongoose). Herpestes_edwardsii.jpg|Herpestes edwardsi (Indian grey mongoose). Mungos_mungo.jpg|Mungos mungo (banded mongoose). Herpestes_javanicus.jpg|Herpestes javanicus (Javan mongoose). Cryptoprocta_Ferox.JPG|Cryptoprocta ferox (fossa). Paradoxurus_hermaphroditus.jpg|Paradoxurus hermaphroditus (Asian palm civet). Viverra_zibetha.jpg|Viverra zibetha (large Indian civet). Arctictis_binturong.jpg|Arctictis binturong (binturong). Genetta_genetta.JPG|Genetta genetta (common genet). Crocuta_crocuta.jpg|Crocuta crocuta (spotted hyena). Bidra.jpg|Bidra lutrinus (gollywog). Brontoictis.jpg|Brontoictis sp.: 2. B. fusca (dusky shico); 3. B. callos (colorful shico); 4. B. arizonae (prairie shico); 5. B. dendrus (palm shico); 6. B. montanos (Andes shico); 7. B. garyi (masked shico); 8. B. sandiensis (island shico); 9. B. maritimus (arctic shico). Civittus.jpg|Civittus sp.: 10. C. mongoliensis (desert tegon); 11. C. fuscata (brown tegon); 12. C. variegatoides (variegated tegon). Cleochareia.jpg|Cleochareia piscivora (gray otter mongoose). Cyanostethus.jpg|Cyanostethus gymnoventer (naked-bellied mongoose). Cynocephalogale.jpg|Cynocephalogale simiensis (lesser huron). Deinictis.jpg|Deinictis sp.: 16. D. megalothrix (silky galu); 17. D. godoyi (sandy galu); 18. D. halli (Hall's galu); 19. D. spectabilis (striped galu); 20. D. indica (Bengal galu); 21. D. viverricula (pygmy galu). Galerella.jpg|Galerella sp.: 22. G. vada (wading mongoose); 23. G. thalassos (beach mongoose); 24. G. celer (beach trotter); 25. G. cancrivora (crab-eating mongoose); 26. G. litus (slender-nosed mongoose); 27. G. addingtoni (Addington's mongoose). Galerictis.jpg|Galerictis sp.: 28. G. silvia (silver-tailed mongoose); 29. G. gigas (stripe-necked mongoose). Galicatta.jpg|Galicatta murikata (South American meerkat). Galiditherium.jpg|Galiditherium horribilis (mulgalon). Genetta.jpg|Other (example) Genetta sp.: 32. G. aferensis (masked genet); 33. G. felina (feline genet); 34. G. dakorynchus (black-masked genet); 35. G. maculosus (speckled genet); 36. G. megaspila (large-spotted genet); 37. G. europaeus (European genet); 38. G. zebra (striped genet); 39. G. sylvicultrix (forest genet); 40. G. africanus (South African genet). Gymnocollis.jpg|Gymnocollis sp.: 41. G. calvitium (blue-naped colladon); 42. G. dermogulus (blue-wattled colladon); 43. G. erythronudus (red-wattled colladon). Gyronura.jpg|Gyronura sp.: 44. G. eleganturus (elegant ringtail palm civet); 45. G. brittonosorum (black-tipped ringtail palm civet). Haliophonia.jpg|Haliophonia cenophoca (giant sea genet). Herpelatros.jpg|Herpelatros sp.: 47. H. luteus (tawny mongoose); 48. H. anguivora (serpent mongoose); 49. H. canicephalus (white-fronted mongoose); 50. H. rufus (Eurasian rusty mongoose); 51. H. laniremus (woolly mongoose); 52. H. sinensis (Malaysian rusty mongoose); 53. H. regificus (king mongoose); 54. H. agilis (agile mongoose); 55. H. rubristriatus (red-striped mongoose); 56. H. stratum (sand mongoose); 57. H. luctator (ricefield mongoose). Hylogale.jpg|Hylogale sp.: 58. H. bankesi (flame-headed mongoose); 59. H. hilberti (Hilbert's mongoose); 60. H. santonii (violet ringtail mongoose); 61. H. pusillus (gold-tailed mongoose); 62. H. pulcher (lion-tailed mongoose). Ischnonia.jpg|Ischnonia sp.: 63. I. fuscus (brown zuni); 64. I. striatus (striated zuni); 65. I. hyaenoides (hyena zuni); 66. I. parasitus (social zuni). Linsang.jpg|Linsang sp.: 67. L. maculatus (common false linsang); 68. L. formosa (false palm linsang); 69. L. strigosus (slender false linsang). Lissaias.jpg|Lissaias africanus (African false lisang). Mungoz.jpg|Mungoz sp.: 70. M. fasciata (striped mongoose); 71. M. daedalus (gold-bellied mongoose); 72. M. vidai (gray-tailed mongoose). Nesonichnia.jpg|Nesonichnia sp.: 73. N. tristriatus (chipmunk mongoose); 74. N. bataviensis (Baltavian mongoose); 75. N. vulgaris (common white-tailed mongoose); 76. N. tigrinus (tiger mongoose); 77. N. poliocephalus (white-faced mongoose); 78. N. ornatus (black-eyed mongoose); 79. N. cristatus (brown maned mongoose). Oceictis.jpg|Oceictis aotis (earless sea gennet). Oncherpestes.jpg|Oncherpestes fodrhami (gurrath). Paragalidia.jpg|Paragalidia sp.: 82. P. inornatus (unadorned kubili); 83. P. paguma (masked kubili) Pseudogenetta.jpg|Pseudogenetta sp.: 84. P. perctis (polar genet); 85. P. simus (short-nosed gennet); 86. P. stelleri (Steller's gennet). Pumella.jpg|Pumella sp.: 87. P. crassicaudatus (thick-tailed digorong); 88. P. andrewsi (Andrew's digorong); 89. P. madagascariensis (black-shouldered digorong). Sciailurus.jpg|Sciailurus sp.: 90. S. acer (North American ringed mongoose); 91. S. ferox (jaguar mongoose); 92. S. munu (bat-eating mongoose). Sphenotis.jpg|Sphenotis myrmevorus (wedge-eared anteating mongoose). Tachydromaeus.jpg|Tachydromaeus sp.: 94. T. ichneumon (inkspot mebra); 95. T. opiparus (white backstriped mebra); 96. T. pernicitas (stalking mebra); 97. T. placidus (placid mebra). Tarboailurus.jpg|Tarboailurus smilus (great huron). Vesperpestes.jpg|Vesperpestes io (wampus). Viverra.jpg|Other (example) Viverra sp.: 100. V. lophonotus (greater Australian civet); 101. V. sagittatus (golden Australian civet); 102. V. tropicalis (East Australian civet); 103. V. lationyx (sword-clawed civet). Okapacal.jpg|Okapacal sp.: 104. O. putorius (masked climbing civet); 105. O. grypus (gold-rimmed climbing civet); 106. O. montanus (muddy climbing civet); 107. O. trichotis (tuft-eared climbing civet). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Insectivores Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Metazoica Species